Power of the Senshi
by ellf
Summary: This was going to be my Ranko's Bet story, but I couldn't work on it fast enough. Read it to find out what it's truly about. RanmaWOTSM, not like MateriaBlade's story though.


The Gates of Time, presumably located on the planet Pluto, actually exist on a plane untouched by time. Unaffected by the spinning of the Wheel, the Gates have existed since before Time began, and will continue to exist even at Time's end. A twisted Archway made of cuendillar, ever-white Heartstone, said to be immune to any weave of the One Power and unbreakable throughout time. It would need to be immune to destruction by the Power as the One Power itself caused the turning of the Wheel. Inscribed on the top of the Gates, a seven-spoke Wheel turns ever so slowly, each separation of spokes representing a different Age. Looking through the Gates can reveal glimpses of the Pattern of the Ages, the eternal tapestry of time itself, woven by the Wheel of Time much in the same way that a spinster would spin thread and a weaver would weave thread but far more elaborate, an aspect given by the _ter'angreal_ only to the guardian of the Gates. The guardian of the Gates varies from Age to Age only in form, for she who guards the gates is bound to them.

Setsuna Meiou, Sailor Pluto, the last remnant of the Silver Millennium, gazed into the Time Gate, looking for any obstructions to what she hoped the future would go to. The utopia known as Crystal Tokyo, shown to her once when she went into the Ancient ter'angreal found in the city, and once more when she became the Guardian, is what she sought.

Pluto's face paled, while half the potential timelines showed the advance to Crystal Tokyo, the others... The others ceased to exist after two years had passed. An increasing amount of these timelines started appearing. What could cause timelines to disappear like this? The timelines leading to Crystal Tokyo showed no evidence of any conflict. Wait... No, it was impossible... He was defeated, destroyed, eliminated by the Dragon Reborn at _Tarmon Gaidon_! Yet the only explanation could be His influence.

"So you see it too, do you?" _The death, the destruction, HIM! _ An image flared through the Guardian's mind as she struggled to regain her composure. Turning to face the voice, she saw another being standing there at the gates. Unlike usual, it was not her future self, but rather a creature that was apparently human if not for its fox-like traits. This creature had granted her this guardianship of the gates in exchange for her need to see the utopia. She had been held by them and the creatures similar to these except they resembled snakes rather than foxes. Then she was rescued only to return for her duty.

"Eelfinn..." She managed to say coldly as she regained her voice.

"Moiraine Damodred, you wished to fulfill your dream of Crystal Tokyo, of that perfect utopia, and we gave you that ability. You brought unto our home a servant of the Dark, the Daughter of the Night, and wished for her death. We granted you that as well. And when there was an attempt at your so called 'rescue' we allowed that for we knew you would be back as your price had not yet been paid."

"What do you want, fox? My debt to you has indeed been paid now, as I live out eternity guarding these gates."

"Not eternity, Guardian, simply until our bargain is fulfilled, then you may be allowed to die. And another shall take your place."

"Was it not enough to tear me away from my husband, from my _children_ to fulfill this debt? Do you come to torment me more?"

"Peace, Meiou, I come to inform you of this grievance. Shai'tan lives..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Power of the Senshi

By Ellf

Prologue: Release of the Power

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Wheel of Time, or Ranma 1/2. They are each owned by their respective authors and publishing companies.

This was strange... Ranma could have sworn that he was just in the dojo and not here. Not surrounded by a sea of grass stained with blood and littered with bodies. Some of the bodies were human, others... others were not. Some were a twisted combination between human and animal, others looked almost human save for their eyes, or rather lack of eyes.

_To live... you must die... To die... you must live..._

Ranma began to feel a pain throbbing in his side, the pain soon overwhelming his senses. A hand on his shoulder caused him to glance over and notice that he was in an encampment rather than on a field. The hand belonged to a beautiful young woman.

"Are you alright?" Somehow Ranma felt the worry coming from this woman as if it was his own and yet he knew it was hers.

His mouth moved without his choice. "I'm fine, Min. I'll be happy to finish this battle and have the Dark One gone forever."

"Don't you dare die on me, sheepherder. Elayne, Aviendha and I won't like that very much." Her face was one of loving compassion as she mentioned the other two names. Ranma wondered who the other two were.

He was speaking again. "I'll do my best to stay alive, Min." Ranma's body moved of its own accord, leaning into a passionate kiss with the woman. Two more women in the room came over and gave him the same kiss.

"You are the father of my children, Dragon Reborn or no. Don't let them not have a father."

"When this is over the three of us will be married to you, Rand. Remember it; _Tarmon Gaidon_ will not be the Last Battle for us."

The scenery blurred and suddenly Ranma was standing at the top of a mountain, holding a sword made of crystal. The sword glowed with liquid flame and he thrust it into the ground, screaming.

"_Tarmon Gaidon_ ends! I win, _Shai'tan_!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ranma opened her eyes to find herself once more not in the Tendo Dojo. Rather she was in a regal palace of some sort. The walls so ornately were decorated, as the sigil of the House of Terra was on the walls. A look down at herself confirmed a suspicion. She was in a dress, one made from silk of the finest silkworm and colored in simple blacks and whites. Another was in the room with her, a young man with dark black hair. He was clad in armor

"Sister, you don't have to do this. Come to the ball with me tonight, Princess Serenity will really appreciate seeing you there."

Ranma shook her head. "I can't, Endymion. I must deal with this threat and make sure that Beryl does not get her hands on this. Besides, I am not the Senshi of the Power for nothing. The _ter'angreal_ must not fall into her hands. I'm going to make sure that it is destroyed once and for all." The little statuette she held in her hands was of a man and a woman entwined in a hug. At first glance it seemed harmless, but the feeling in her gut told Ranma that this thing was linked to a power that was far more than anything she had felt before.

Endymion sighed. "If you must, Sister, then I can't stop you. Be careful, Alanna."

"Aren't I always, oniichan?" Ranma gave a grin to Endymion before the scenery blurred once more.

She was in a cave, holding the statuette, clutching it tightly to her bosom. No longer was she clad in the formal dress that she spoke to her brother in, but rather she was wearing something much different. Ranma knew exactly what she was wearing. It was similar to a uniform that she'd seen at the high school in Azabu-Juuban for girls to wear. However there were differences in it. A marble-colored bow rested upon her chest, resting in the center was not a jewel, but a small disc made of black and white stone, looking like two teardrops in each other. That disc reminded Ranma a bit of the Yin Yang he had seen in some temples, only it didn't have eyes. The fringe of the skirt cycled in a gradient from white to black and back again. She didn't have to look in a mirror to see herself clad in this uniform. She knew she had a belt on that had the same disc as the belt clasp and earrings that matched. On her forehead was a tiara with a black jewel that had a point of white at its center.

Ranma jumped as she heard a voice from behind her. "Well, well, a Sailor Senshi. I didn't know the Great Lord would send me to destroy one of you. This is a bit of a pleasant surprise."

The voice was male and had a bit of a melodic, sensuous tone to it. Turning to see the owner of the voice, Ranma gasped. The man stood at least a head taller than her and had broad shoulders. His eyes were a piercing blue with black flecks that seemed to jump between his irises.

Controlling her breathing, Ranma gasped out, "Who are you?"

With a smirk, the man replied, "You may call me Moridin, for I will be your Death, Senshi."

"You'll find I'm not so easy to kill, 'Moridin'." Ranma pulled out a crystalline sword and smiled as she felt something enter her body that filled her with serenity, and with the feeling of fire and ice.

"Impossible, a woman can't hold _Saidin_, it's only reserved for men!" Moridin suddenly lanced out at her with a stream of white-hot flame from his hand, from which Ranma responded with her own stream of the same flame, only for this one, she could see wispy threads forming in her hand and then colliding with Moridin's attack, canceling each other out.

"So this is why the Great Lord sent me. It is you, al'Thor, brought back as a woman. What a laugh."

"Why do you attack me? Do you serve Beryl?" Ranma felt her body rush forward as she struck down with the glowing crystal sword as if it was a real one, and for that instant, it was, enough to be parried by Moridin's own blade.

"Beryl? That pitiful servant of Metallia, my Master's own creation? Don't make me laugh, girl. I only seek to kill you because the Great Lord of the Dark commands it, and thus it will be done. Your precious Silver Millennium ends tonight!" Moridin cackled as he broke their position and sliced through the fuku, revealing a bit of what was underneath. "I must say, al'Thor, you do make a fine looking woman."

"I will not lose here, Moridin! I'll destroy this _ter'angreal_ and you as well! And my name is not al'Thor!" Ranma felt herself take in more of the feeling of power, embracing and fighting more. She began to feel sick.

"Ah, but it was, al'Thor, as it was Lews Therin before that and many more before that. And unless I destroy your thread today, it will be many more before the end of time. This battle has happened many times before, and I have won it each time. This day will end with your death, and the death of your pitiful Queen Serenity's kingdom!" Moridin's eyes seemed to turn black as he launched another stream of the white-hot fire at her, which she dodged.

"I may die today, but I will not let you or anyone else get this _ter'angreal_!" A blue fire formed around the statuette in her arm, which soon spread to her whole body. She drove the sword into the ground, embracing the feeling to her limits and using it to feed the flame. A scream erupted from somewhere, and it took Ranma several minutes to realize that she was the one screaming as her world faded to black.

Suddenly Ranma had the feeling of being wet and the pain faded. She looked up to the window of the Tendo Household, where the guest room was to see a panda holding up a sign that said, Shut up, boy!

Climbing out of the koi pond, she headed back inside to go to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes: Well... It's only a prologue... Probably will be expanded later.


End file.
